


(Don't) Touch Me

by Mafy_mod



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mafy_mod/pseuds/Mafy_mod
Summary: Takao is a touchy-feely type of person with everyone, even if that bothers Midorima to no end. However, lately his teasing on the green haired male has been escalating more and more. Will Midorima continue to take it like the level-headed person he is... or will he finally pop?[Status: permanently dropped.]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, minna-san! Mafy's here with another KnB fic :D
> 
> This is a commissioned work asked by Xiao, the biggest MidoTaka fan that I know XD
> 
> Do you also want me to write something for you? Then contact me through the email that I left on my profile here in Ao3. I can only work on two commissions at a time, but I still have one slot open at the moment (and after it's filled, you can still send me an email and stay in the waiting list until a slot is open again).
> 
> Well, enjoy :D

Takao Kazunari was a person whose term "personal space" doesn't exist in his dictionary. The members of the basketball team knew this. The members from the health committee knew this. Their classmates knew this. And Midorima Shintarou knew this better than anyone.

 

Since Midorima and Takao were together throughout the entire day, all the away from the first class in the morning to the moment they parted ways in the train station after club activities, the raiven haired male had more chances to touch the green haired male than anyone else. Which bothered Midorima to no end.

 

In the first place, Midorima wasn't the type of person to touch others needlessly. Though, when strictly necessary, he would. However, soon after the end of last year Winter Cup, he came to understand it was solemnly Takao's touches that seemed to irk him for some reason. It simply bothered him and the problem didn't end there.

 

Because of Takao Kazunari himself.

 

"S-Shin-chan..." huffed the raiven haired male. "Isn't it... haa... time for us to switch our positions... I'm tired..."

 

"What do you mean, you're tired? You're still moving as we speak," replied the taller male, while adjusting his glasses.

 

"If I don't move... this will never come to... haa... an end... Ngh..." counterattacked Takao.

 

"We're almost there, right?" added the green haired male.

 

"My ass hurts, you know!? Put yourself in my shoes for once!" whined the smaller male.

 

"Stop whining and continue moving," ordered Midorima, pushing his body slightly up to position himself more comfortably.

 

Panting heavily due to the exertion, Takao tried to move once again, but his legs gave in and he looked over at the green haired male who just sat there, motionless.

 

"Shin-chan~ This is considered one of the steepest roads of all of Japan! How do you expect me to pull the rickshaw, while carrying both me, you and that heavy as hell statue of a tanuki!!" whined Takao, putting his feet down on the asphalt to stop the rickshaw from rolling down the road for the third time.

 

"You lost in rock-paper-scissor, so it's your turn to pull it," answered back Midorima, sitting comfortably on the rickshaw's cart while wiping a bit of dust off of the statue on his feet.

 

"Argh... If it's with you, I always lose!" cringed the raiven haired male as he pulled the bicycle and the cart attached to it to a little break in the steep that managed to be completely horizontal. He motioned over to the chart and jumped inside. "And... up we go~!"

 

"W-What are you doing!?" asked the taller male, inching away as the smaller male sat down next to him.

 

"I'm tired, okay!? Just let me take a break. And if you are with that much hurry to arrive to the train station, you can just pull the rickshaw yourself. I sure would like to see the all-mighty shooting guard of the Generation of Miracles pulling it~" teased Takao.

 

"Hmph! I guess I can wait 5 minutes," answered Midorima, pulling his body slightly further away from the other male.

 

"That's my Shin-chan~" smiled brightly the raiven haired male. "Oh, that's right! You had a bottle of water, right? Let me drink a little."

 

"W-Wait, that bottle is mine! Don't drink from--" argued the taller male, trying to stop Takao from rumbling through his bag. But he was too late. Takao had already managed to grab his bottle of water from the inside of his school bag and was opening the plastic cap.

 

 _I-Isn't that considered an indirect kiss!?,_ thought Midorima in his head, getting flustered as he saw the smaller male putting his lips on the same place where he previously had. He looked away from Takao, adjusting his glasses to try to cover the light pink blush on his face.

 

"Ah!" Takao leaned his back on the green haired male's side and peered over at him, also leaning the back of his head on his shoulder. "Sorry, Shin-chan. I drank all of it~"

 

"Uh... J-Just buy me another when we reach the station," answered the green haired male, trying to not focus on the other male's lips... lips which touched the same bottle of water that his did... lips which seemed soft and warm and...

 

 _Argh! What am I thinking!?,_ admonished Midorima in his head once again.

 

"Hey, Shin-chan. The practice matche with Seirin is in two weeks, isn't it?" asked Takao, putting down the hand which grabbed the bottle on top of the green haired male's leg. "I'm quite excited to play against them again! I wonder what will that ex-teammate of yours pull this time~"

 

"K-Kuroko is the most unpredictable of all of the players from Teikou," added Midorima, trying to distract himself from the hand that softly bumped the empty bottle on his leg. "It should be an interesting game, as always. But we will win, even if it's simply a practice game."

 

"Of course we will!" smiled brightly the raiven haired male. "Shuutoku has Shin-chan and me working together in the team, after all~ Ah, oops!"

 

Takao let the bottle slip from his hand and it rolled down to between the taller male's legs, stopping only an inch away from his crotch. When the green haired male saw Takao lunging his hand forward to grab it, he immediately followed his hand and grabbed the bottle first. However, the raiven haired male didn't stop on time and grabbed his hand instead.

 

"Shin-chan..." muttered softly Takao, looking at the green colored eyes of the taller male. "Can you give it to me?"

 

"Eh?" With his heart suddenly beating a hundred miles per hour, almost as if someone had injected him with a dose of pure caffeine in his bloodstream, he looked back at the other male with eyes wide open, his mouth left completely ajar.

 

"Can you give me the cap of the bottle?" repeated once again the raiven haired male, this time putting the sentence in its true context. He released Midorima's hand and put both of them behind the back of his head as he smiled at him. "My little sister uses it in her art classes in school. Middle schoolers sure can do impressive things with caps."

 

Midorima gripped the empty bottle in his hand and aggressively threw it to the other male, suddenly feeling extremely annoyed with him. The worst part of it was that he didn't even know why he was feeling like that. "Just do whatever you want with it!"

 

"Eh~ What's wrong, Shin-chan?" asked Takao, tilting slightly his head as he peered over to the other male, who turned his back at him. "Why are you getting mad all of a sudden? If you want to keep the cap, you can have it."

 

"Hmph!" exclaimed Midorima, still sulking at the smaller male. However, when Takao clang to him from behind, literally hugging him, he was forced to peer at him, wondering what was this fool of a basketball player going to do or say next, his heart hammering in his chest once again at the close proximity with Takao.

 

"After all, it's yours in the first place. So you can do whatever you want with it," added the raiven haired male, as a mellowed voice that was dripping with double meanings came out from the smirk painted on his features.

 

Or so was his head telling him. It was this part of Takao that was extremely confusing to Midorima. Sure, the raiven haired male was constantly touching him, wherever they were, whatever time of the day, and almost 75% of the things he said to him could have more than one meaning if interpreted in a certain way. But he was also like that to everyone.

 

Be it with their classmates or the other players in the basketball team, even with their rivals in practice or official games, Takao interacted with everyone in that way. In terms of other people, he was sort of used to the flashy type, as he got used to it after spending his middle school days in the same team as Kise Ryouta, but somehow he couldn't categorize Takao as the same as the touchy-feely, happy-go-lucky blonde.

 

Somehow, Takao Kazunari had become an exception to all of his rules and comfort zones.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a prologue of a sort, that's why it's so small. I promise the next chapters will be bigger :D
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/Mafy_mod


End file.
